All the Beautiful Ruins
by I-Never-Knew-I-Wanted-This
Summary: "Are you afraid of me now Cas?" Dean snarled, pressing his body tightly against Cas', smothering any hope of escape. Cas' breathing was ragged and he closed his eyes letting his head fall against the tree. Dean moved in closer to Cas, leaving no space between their bodies. When he spoke again it was a whisper. "Do you have any idea what I could do to you like this?" MILD DUB/CON!


**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own supernatural or any of the characters. If I did, there would gay sex. Which is sorta what happens here. Enjoy.**

* * *

Castiel looked out the Windows of the convenient store he was currently working in. It was storming. Dark clouds overtaking the sky, rain was coming down in sheets, even the tree's looked as though they were trying to escape the harsh conditions. Turning his gaze to the few customers in the store, who were taking shelter, he figured he might as well be productive. He began putting items that people had placed in the wrong spot throughout the day back in their correct spaces, checking their expiration date as he went. He made his way through the first few aisle, smiling slightly when one of his favorite modern songs came on loudly over the speakers. If he remembered correctly it was called "Carnival of Rust" by a band called Poets of the Fall. His boss had a playlist made for him, so he could listen while he worked, although he didn't know many songs. She insisted that she loved to hear him sing, saying he had the voice of an angel. He had laughed at that, sadly, but thanked her anyway. Now he was singing along softly, checking the date on one of the beef jerky packs when he noticed someone else's presence in the cramped aisle.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Cas froze at the familiar voice beside him, but he didn't dare turn around. Not now.

"Working." He said shortly. He could see Dean shift his weight in the corner of his eye as the eldest Winchester took in his clipped tone. He hadn't counted on Dean actually coming to speak with him. After he had been kicked out he had refused to communicate with the Winchester's in any way, that is until the deaths in this town began. He knew Dean had a good reason for excluding him, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"Nice voice." Dean commented. Cas gave a sharp nod but stayed silent.

"I need to talk to you." Cas kept his eyes on the beef jerky packet in his hand.

"So talk."

"Alone." Cas finally tore his eyes from the packet long enough to throw a glance at the other man.

"I'm busy Dean, I have a job to do and you are distracting me. I think you should go." He put the beef jerky back on the shelf then turned to walk away but a strong grip on his arm prevented him from doing so.

"What the Hell Cas? You ask me to come here, now you want me to leave?" Dean questioned, a strange edge to his voice. Cas turned to face him now, shaking the hand off his arm whilst taking in the man's appearance. He was in his leather jacket of course, rain splattered attractively in his hair. There was a look of barley contained anger in his eyes though. The kind that made Cas' newly human skin chill.

"If I recall Dean, I asked you to come check out a case, not to bother me, you also don't need my help figuring things out"

"Well I'm sorry for breathing." Cas didn't miss the sarcastic sting in his voice but he answered anyway.

"Don't be." He muttered turning to walk away again. Dean moved quickly, blocking Castiel's path and when Cas turned on his heel to go the opposite direction, Dean grabbed his shoulder roughly spinning him around.

"I said I needed to talk to you and I'll be damned if I'm not going to" he said, his voice hard. The hand on his shoulder tightened in a silent threat. Castiel wasn't ignorant, he knew a danger when he saw one, he just never expected this man to be one of them. He didn't know what had happened to Dean but whatever it was, it had cut deep. There was something off about the eldest Winchester's eyes. They were crazed to an extent. Feral. Although Cas could no longer see Dean's soul he knew it was changing. Twisting into something dark and wild.

Mildly alarmed he tried to gently twist away from Dean's grasp but the man just tightened his grip, digging his fingers into Cas' shoulder hard enough to bruise.

"I'm busy Dean." He said calmly, trying to make Dean understand that he just couldn't.

"I don't think it's a good idea, you seem...stressed. Why don't you go somewhere and get some rest." He placed his hands on Dean's chest, trying to pry himself away. He winced noticeably as Dean's hold tightened impossibly.

"Dean that-ow. Dean this is uncomfortable. Please release me." Cas ended his sentence with a small shove at his chest that wasn't appreciated. Dean jerked him viciously, bringing Castiel flush against him. Cas could feel his eyes widen and his heart beat speed up as fear began to trickle in his veins.

"Cas." Dean growled warningly. "Don't make me hurt you, because I. Will. Not. Hesitate." Cas felt his stomach clench in something other than fear at the words.

"You are coming with me." Before Castiel could speak Dean turned, dragging Cas forcefully behind him. He was openly refusing now, dragging his feet and twisting away, but Dean was stronger making his struggles to free himself effortless.

"DEAN! STOP! LET GO OF ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The few customers in the store stared as Dean jerked a frantic Cas towards the door. With his free hand Dean wretched the door opened and shoved Cas out. The rain hit him with an icy force, making him shiver as he stumbled out of the building. Dean's grip herding him to the impala on the side of the store. He was thrown unceremoniously against the passenger side door. He stood there as the rain beat down on him, wondering whether he should run or not. When Dean slammed his fist on the roof of the car, he decided it best to just get in.

The engine roared to life and the tires spun as Dean sped out of the parking lot, pushing the gas petal to the floor. Thunder rolled overhead as they drove in an intense silence. Dean's hands gripped the wheel in a steel grasp, his knuckles white, and Castiel was clinging to his door, debating his chance of survival if he jumped out. They weren't good. Something was wrong with Dean, this wasn't _right_. After several minutes Cas had to say something, anything.

"W-Where are we going?"

"I don't know." Dean growled, his jaw clenching in anger.

"Why don't you just let me out?" Castiel tried sound steady but his voice betrayed when it broke lightly . Dean glanced over at him, his green eyes darkening, before snapping back to the road.

"Are you fucking scared of me?" Cas opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out.

"Answer me!" Dean snarled. Cas startled at the outburst and clenched his hands into fist as they began to tremble. His heart was speeding up again. He shook his head quickly, knowing that Dean knew it was a lie. They were on the outskirts of town now, and with a jerk Dean swerved onto a dirt road that was blanketed with a canopy of thick trees. Cas could feel Dean's fury increasing rapidly from where he sat on the edge of his seat. The road wound down to a dead end at the edge of a dark wood. Dean parked the car and got out, slamming the door, making the windows rattle-Cas could have sworn he heard the sharp crack of glass-and taking the keys with him. Castiel sat there for a moment as rain pounded on the windshield, debating on whether he should get out, but the choice was made for him when his door was flung open and he was wretched out, landing on his back on the cold, hard ground. Dean bent down on one knee, grabbing Cas by the front of his shirt. Water was soaking them both but Dean didn't seem to notice, or if he did he obviously didn't give a shit.

"Why the Fuck are you scared of me Castiel? Should I give you a real reason to be afraid?" He snarled. Cas' heart was racing again, on the borderline of hyperventilating.

"D-Dean! What are you doing? Please stop!" He was on defence now as Dean's grip tightened and he was pulled upward slightly, their faces almost touching. His hands fought to free himself, but in his frantic state his muscles were weakened and his hands did nothing but slide off Dean's.

"What's the matter Cas? Can't fight without your angel mojo?" Dean's voice was guttural and Cas felt a flash of hurt at the mention of his graceless state but it was drowned out by pain as Dean shoved him back to the ground. Out of instinct Castiel rolled onto his stomach, lifting himself up to his feet before breaking into a run. He heard Dean's snarl, animalistic in natured, before he felt the hard body slam into his, tackling him to the ground. They wrestled in the mud, Cas, kicking and scratching underneath a feral looking Dean. The eldest Winchester straddled the former Angel before throwing a sharp punched to his Jaw.

"STOP! I SAID STOP CAS!" Cas froze as pain washed through his cheek and he could feel his eyes stinging with tears of anger and fear and confusion. Dean growled, a low sound in the back of his throat before jerking Cas up on his feet, shoving him backwards until he slammed against a hard tree. He winced at the impact, but it was forgotten as Dean released his shirt only to grab his wrist. Castiel began to fight again, struggling as Dean went to pin his hands above his head.

"Are you afraid of me now Cas?" Dean snarled, pressing his body tightly against Cas' smothering any hope of escape. Cas' breathing was ragged and he closed his eyes letting his head fall against the tree. He could feel Dean's gaze on him, so much it burned. He moved in closer to Cas, leaving no space between their bodies. When he spoke again it was a whisper.

"Do you have any idea what I could do to you like this?" He moved a knee in between Cas' and his eyes flashed open as a flash of heat shot through his core. He shook his head quickly, not sure where this was going. Cas took this moment to look at Dean, who's eyes were a deep shade of emerald now, and his hair was a messy disarray of spikes. Streaks of muddy water slid down his face and beaded on his half-parted lips. Mud was smeared across his Jaw and down his arms. Cas felt his stomach clench at the sight so he quickly shut his eyes, not trusting himself anymore. It didn't matter though. It seemed like Dean was going to take from him what he wanted with or without his consent. He just knew, though, that his willingness could be easily won. His lack of sight made things worse because now he unintentionally focused on Dean's hard chest flush against him, the thigh resting between his and Dean's lips as they leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I could destroy you, Castiel. Ruin you so beautifully." He shivered and not from fear or cold this time.

"I think you want me to Angel."

"Dean..." He managed to gasp out. "Why are you doing this to me?" In an answer Dean moved both of Cas' wrist to only one of his hands and with the free one he dipped it under Castiel's shirt, pressing it against the small of his back. Even against the icy rain, their skin was burning, Cas was surprised the water didn't sizzle as soon as it touched them.

"Because I want to. Because I can feel you coming undone already." Dean's nose trailed along his jaw line and his nails unexpectedly dug into his flesh. Cas jerked at the bolt of pleasure that ran down his spine, knocking his hips into Dean's. With his own hips Dean slammed Cas' back to the tree, pinning him again. The contact made Castiel dizzy and he felt Dean's arousal through his jeans.

"And do you know the best part?" Dean asked, his hand sliding to Cas' stomach and up to his muscled chest, dragging his shirt with it.

"You couldn't stop me."

With a sudden movement Cas' soaked shirt was over his head and on the ground. He didn't even notice that his wrist were free before a shirtless Dean was pressed against him. Every nerve in his body jumped alive at the bare contact, and he struggled to stop this before he fell completely. Mud and water smeared between them as Dean fought him, bringing them flush together again. Holding Cas down Dean's hips ground against his again, pulling a strangled groan from his throat. He was spiraling down, not able to bring his head above the water he was drowning in. The heat coursing through his trembling body was overwhelming, scorching him, yet leaving icy tracks in their wake.

"Dean..." he pleaded. "Don't. Please...I-I-I can't, I want..." he trailed off, knowing what he wanted and hating himself for wanting it this way. He stopped trying to get free and instead turned his focus to the hard bark digging into his back. His hand, down at his sides, were clawing desperately at the wood. Trying to find anyway to distract himself. Dean wasn't having that and bent to suck on the tender skin between Cas' neck and shoulder. The moan that he drew from Castiel's lips was utterly sinful in every way. With a groan of his own Dean bit down on the flesh, drawing blood, and catchng the metallic beads on his tongue. Cas' gasped and his hands shot up from tree to cling onto Dean's shoulders. Still circling Cas' wound with his tongue he grabbed the former Angel's leg, hoisting it around his waist, rolling his hips into Castiel's. Nails were digging into his shoulder now as Cas' bit his lip, trying in vain to keep silent.

Dean took one of Cas' hands in his again, bringing it over his head, putting the rain drenched man on display. His other hand was pressed to the tree beside Cas' head, trapping him.

"What are you gonna do Castiel? There's nowhere to go." Dean whispered in his ear. It was then Cas' noticed his hand on Dean's shoulder, where his scar used to be, was no longer pushing Dean away but pulling him closer.

"Don't make me fall Dean, save me." Cas' voice was broken and he realized tears were streaking down his cheeks, being swept away by the storm bearing down on them. Green eyes met his his and the carnal lust Cas saw in them was enough to make him light headed. Dean's next words twisted painfully in his gut, and agony tore through his chest as he realized he was damned already.

"I can't save you Cas...not when I'm pulling you down." Dean growled before crashing his lips to Castiel's.

* * *

**Sooo...? How was it? This was my first fix and if you guys want I can continue to the next chapter where they actually do have sex. Please review and let me know. :)**


End file.
